Total Undead Island (Redone)
by BryceAintEvenDead
Summary: This is a fic about an infection sweeping through the cast and crew of Total Drama causing... you guessed it, ZOMBIES! I originally posted this a long time ago on a different account, but i forgot my password! Now, if you read the first one (it was only two chapters long) just know that this story is completely different than the original!


**Total Undead Island (Redone)**

*_I own nothing*_

**Authors Note: Ok guys, so last summer i started Total Undead Island. It was a story about zombies attacking Camp Wawanakwa! It was my first (and last) fanfic. Anyway, i didnt like the direction it was going, so i stopped. But i decided to give it another try! So without further ado:**

**Chris McClean stood filing his nails, leaned against his podium waiting for the campers to arrive at the campfire ceremony. It was a cool night, the air was slightly nippy.**

**"Im so hungry," was the only thing he heard before the larger than life Owen emerged from the dark path, followed by the other contestants.**

**"Hey campers!" He shouted excitedly!**

**"Uggh!" Alejandro moaned, annoyed "Why in Gods name did you bring us back here Chris?"**

**"Your back by popular demand baby!" He exclaimed "Season 7 is underway and we left it up to the fans to decide wich cast would be returning, and as it would seem.. THEY CHOSE THE FIRST GENERATION!" Chris shouted "Now, we need to have a little cast meeting. Filming will begin in two days, until then you guys are free to party it up! This seasons prize will be $1 million, and it has potential to be the best one yet!"**

**Reactions were mixed throughout the bunch, with some hooting and hollering. While others seemed much less enthusiastic.**

**"What if i dont want to play?" asked Noah**

**"You dont have a choice, your still technically under contract!" Chris shot back**

**"This is so unfair McLame!" Shouted Heather**

**"For once i actually agree with the witch!" Stated Duncan**

**"Unfair or not, its happening" said Chris "This is only gonna be as fun as you make it! Now i'll see you all tomorrow, get some rest."**

**...**

**The campers filed down the path one after another, all seemed to be in a little better of a mood. They laughed and caught up, after all, most of them hadnt seen each other in a little over a year now.**

**Bridgette clung to her boyfriends arm as they traveled down the narrow dirt road leading back to the cabins. She was reminscing with her friend Gwen about season 1, as Geoff fooled around with DJ. Suddenly she heard a faint moaning noise. She stopped and cocked her head to the side to listen, it was gone. The blonde peered hard into the brush, searching for the source of the noise.. but found none. Chills ran down her spine as she hurried to catch up with the group, she caught Geoff by the arm and nuzzled her face into his shoulder, this comforted her. But, she couldnt shake those chills.**

**... **

**5 minutes later the group arrived at the camp.**

**The boys built a fire between the two cabins and all the campers gathered around. Many tiny conversations swirled, such as Duncan, DJ, and Geoffs intense sports debate. And Cody and Harolds talk of a fantasy card game. While others just sat and stared at the flames enjoying each others company.**

**Gwen and Trent sat together. After her and Duncans break up, she and Trent had begun talking again. "Why did i ever let you go?" Trent asked his gothic beauty**

**"Trent, it wasnt your fault! Something about Duncan pulled me in... i dont know, maybe it was the whole badboy attitude. It blinded me from what i had in front of me the whole time! Trent i.. i still love you." she managed to say before Trent pulled her into a passionate kiss**

**"I love you too Gwen, i always loved you!"**

**...**

**On the otherside of the fire Duncan sat staring at the CIT known as Courtney.. his CIT.**

**"Im just saying, Clay Matthews is the best linebacker in the NFL.. hands down." stated DJ matter of factly. Duncan had long since abandoned the conversation, Courtney had now consumed his thoughts. She was his and a man took what was his. He stood up, dusted off his cargo shorts, and strolled forward around the warm fire.**

**Courtney sat on a blanket talking to Leshawna about the events of TDAS when the punk strolled over, looking as cocky as ever. He plopped down in the dirt, laying horizontal on his stomach.**

**"Do you think i could talk to Courtney for a few minutes?" Duncan asked**

**Leshawna glanced at Courtney as if to clarify that she was okay with it. Courtney nodded. Leshawna got up and walked over in Bridgette, Izzy, and Owens direction.**

**"What do you want?" The CIT asked**

**"You." Was his reply**

**She stared at him for a few moments, unmoving... then she cracked a smile!**

**"Thats pretty smooth!" Courtney beamed**

**"Did you expect anything less?" He replied**

**"Not really," she said, returning to a more solemn demeanor. "You know i still care about you.. but you really hurt me Duncan."**

**"I know i did, and i dont know why.. i made a dumb deciscion. I thought i wanted Gwen, i really did. I didnt realize what i had until i gave it up." The badboy said with pain in his voice**

**"And now you think you can just walk up to me, half-ass an apology, and im gonna take you back?" **

**"Thats what i was hoping for.." Pleaded Duncan**

**"Well it doesnt work that way, your gonna have to prove to me that you care. And that your not just looking for a girl to fuck for the next few weeks!" Courtney stated rather angrily**

**"Im willing to do that, whatever i have to do.. im willing." On that note, he rose and shuffled back to his friends. **

**Courtney was left to her thoughts. Duncan had seemed sincere, but he was a player and therefore well practiced in decieving naive young girls like her. Time would have to tell wether or not he really cared for her. "But hey," Courtney thought, "We got nothing but time."**

**Oh, how wrong she was.**

**...**

**Authors Note: Ok, theres chapter 1. Please, please, please review (If i dont get enough feedback, i probably wont continue).. this is techically only my second story and i would love some opinions on it! And for those of you who read the first one, lemme know which one you liked better. Thanks guys!**


End file.
